bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Committee: Congrats. As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- :Congratulations!! Here form me to you have a little Pressie or maybe two or three you can put them on your UserPage!! ::Arent'y they pretty?? Specialization So Schif, now that you're committee, what would you like to specialize in? Re:Single Brackets. Thank you very much for informing me, I just didn't know and thought it was a mistake, I'm sorry. --Ginhikari (talk) 15:21, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dub episode dates The week, or rather Saturday/Sunday, without an episode was 2 weeks ago, 8/31 / 9/1. For frame of reference, Seizo's episode, Episode 313, aired last week, and Episode 312 on 8/24 / 8/25, again depending on if you;re going by Saturday or Sunday.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Episode 314 aired last night (9/15), 313 aired 9/8, no episode aired 9/1, episode 312 aired 8/25. That should be all the unaccounted for air dates. Sorry I normally do it if its not fixed, but I have been so tired, so its gotten side-tracked. Luckily, I am starting to work shorter shifts, so hopefully the issue will alleviate itself.-- 19:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Testing One Two Testing Re: Thanks No problem. Just let me or Sal know if he pops up again, so we can swiftly deal with him. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE Yeah RT told me what he continued to do whenever I woke up!! And sure no problem so can it be fixed for should we just leave it?? 19:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thank you for your message and correction of my mistake. I haven't even realized that I've made such a mistake during my voting in the Arena. Sorry for the trouble. :) BlackMamba77 (talk) 10:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) idk Gnjaaaaaaaaa... I just started this Revelation thing and noticed that the characters already have a little thingy next to the ability or any other revelation that shows the chapter where it is shown for the firs time...Caress (talk) 12:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank You, Sorry I'm sorry, I still have no idea what I'm doing. I just started this week and I didn't know that was a rule, but thank you for telling me :) Sorry to inconvenience you. I won't make the same mistake again. QuincyKatana (talk) 04:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Feel free to use this Alright, cheers 08:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: About PcRetro Hmm, it hadnt shown up in our user rename log or on Central Wiki and it generally seems to have been botched, but going off of Bleach Answers, you appear to be correct. Thanks. 11:51, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Time to jump on the bandwagon..... Why thank you for the well wishes I had a loving and fun weekend, so tired now though!! What do I got to do to apologize? Zabimaru is my favorite canon zanpakuto spirit. ````MasterofGodBuu Re:Blog:Lol Yep, that did it. Thanks Schiffy. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:15, October 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Medallion Sorry sorry, I wouldn't have postet it AGAIN if I saw, that you already gave me an explanation. I'm sorry to waste your time, and I'll be out of here, so I wouldn't annoy you anymore. Just wanted to help, make things a little more accurate. But since I'm making things worse, I have to apologize for me being a newbie. Ja mata. Alkahest5 (talk) 22:23, October 19, 2013 (UTC)